The wolf and his red riding hood
by molly3105
Summary: Stiles, Scott and Hanna used to be best friend then over night things changed and Hanna was on her own and she had never felt more alone then she meet Brett Talbot and she was finally happy again. But what she didn t know was that the left her to protect her from supernatural world, but what the two boys didn t know was that Hanna was already a part of it because of Brett.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna Reid turned her head as she heard the voice that belonged to the coach of Beacon hills lacrosse team yelling at some other students before he walked through the door, holding a lacrosse stick in his hand and a groan slipped past her lips cause like the rest of the school she knew about the game against Devenford prep and she slowly leaned back against her chair, folding her arms across her chest cause she didn´t come this hell she called school to know about how little money the school had to support their favorite past time sports game cause in Hanna´s mind lacrosse sucked just like the players on the team.

"1...2..3." Hanna whispered to herself, rolling her eyes as he turned to face the class as he held the lacrosse stick up for them to see.

"Economic disparity exists in all forms. Well, take sports, for example. Some teams have better training facilities. some have better equipment." He said as he started to walked past...

"Unlike Beacon hills that can barely afford the duct tap to keep our equipment." He said as he showed the class the lacrosse stick to make his point." He said as he turned his head to Stiles Stilinski and a frown found it´s way onto his forehead as he sees the boy were not paying any attention to a word he was saying.

"You know, Stilinski." Coach said as he smashed the lacrosse stick hard down onto his desk, making Stiles look up with a shocked look all over his face as he finds coach leading down to take one of the pictures into his hand so he could see what was so exciting and a frown found it´s way to his forehead yet a again looked back and forth the picture and Stiles.

"If i could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you be an A-plus student." He said, looking at Stiles with a disgusting look on his face as to what he was seeing the boy were looking at.

"Thanks, coach." Stiles said with a somewhat lost look in his eyes as he looked at coach.

"Put those pictures way." Coach said as he tapped the end of the lacrosse stick down Stiles desk a few times.

Stiles nodded his head as he looked down at the pictures one last time before, putting then away when he looked up to see the end of the lacrosse stick and a look of realization found it way onto his face and he quickly reach out to grab a hold of the stick as coach was about to turned back around, making him stumble a little from the force by Stiles holding onto the lacrosse stick

"Stilinski!"

Coach tried to pulled the lacrosse stick out of the grip Stiles had on it, but Stiles pulled the lacrosse stick further towards him as he pulled the lit of the end of the lacrosse stick off and he looked at the end for a few second and he realized that the mark on the dead girl´s body matched the pattern from the end of the lacrosse stick

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Coach asked, trying to make Stiles let go of the lacrosse stick.

" Don´t answer that." He said as he finally got Stiles to let go of the lacrosse stick and he looked between Stiles and the pictures a few times before, turning and walked back towards his desk

Shaking her head as she turns back around, she hears the voice belong to Stiles whispering" It is a lacrosse player" But what cough her attentions was what Scott whispered back to Stiles.

"The killer is on the team."

She quickly turns back around, looking between the two boys she used to know like the back of her hand, but she changed her mind cause what ever the two of them were involved in was not her problem any more, so with a heavy heart she turned back around and opened her Economic book as she counted the second until class was over inside her head cause that mean she was that much closer to see Brett and that made a smile find away onto her face.

The second the bell sounded she was jumping out of her chair as she turned as she placed her book inside her backpack, she looked up at she felt someone staring at her and she sees Stiles standing beside his desk and opened and closing his mouth a few times, like he was trying say something.

"What!" Hanna snapped as she swung her backpack over her shoulder as she waited for him to say what ever he was trying to say, but her mind was telling her to turn and leave, but her heart was begging her to stay and for once she listen to her heart.

"How are you doing?" Stiles asked his former best friend and he closed his eyes as he mentally face palming himself cause he and not talked to for over a year and that was the first thing he asked her.

"How am i doing!?" She asked as she let a snort get past her lips." After a year that it´s what you asked!" Shacking her head as she turned around and walked out of the classroom and as she walked further away, she heard Scott saying" Did you really thing she will forgive us." And it made her stop in her tracks and turned around to look at the classroom.

"We just have to give her time." Stiles said.

"We pushed her aside and-"

"We agreed it was the right thing to do. We did it to protect her."

Hanna wanted nothing more then to walk into that classroom and yelled at the both of them for leaving her when she need them the most, but she was stopped when her cell phone let her know she had a new massage, reaching her hand into the small pocked on her backpack she looked down at the phone in her hand and she smiled as she sees the massage was from Brett.

She swiped her finger over the phone and opened the massage and a laugh came out of her mouth as she sees the picture that was attached to the massage. It was a picture of Brett making a kiss face.( Those baby´s will be on yours soon) The text said.

Hanna shook her head as send a massage back as she walked down the hallway.( I can´t wait. I miss you)

She looked down at her phone to see the massage he send back.( Miss you to baby) she was about to put her phone away when she sees he had send another massage.

( Guess what?" It said.

( What?) She answered back as she stopped by her locker so she could take her history book out, and another smile found it way onto his face as she sees the massage he wrote.

( I love you) It said.

( I love you too) She wrote back before she put the phone away so she could reach inside her locker and the smile that had been on her face a few second ago vanished as she as a frown found away onto her face instead as she pulled out a picture and she felt her heart drop as she sees it were a picture of her standing in-between Stiles and Scott and the three of them wore big smiles on their faces.

She turned her head over her shoulder and sees Scott and Stiles standing a few lockers down, staring at her and she felt the anger within her rise and she turned around so she could look at their faces as she ripped the picture in half and dropped the two halves to floor beneath her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Brett had massaged her saying they would bee there soon and thank god it was during her free period so that mean she could spend sometime with him before the game to night, she through as she were putting her history book inside her locker. She closed the locker and turned around, she bumped into the last person she wanted to see today. Lydia Martin.

"Sorry." Lydia said with small smile on her face.

"What ever." Hanna said as she looked between Lydia and the girl she knew were dating Stiles before she turned and walked down the hallway so she could get out of the building.

"That girl has a lot of anger inside of her." Malia said as watch the girl walk down the hallway.

"Can you really blame her?" Lydia said with a sad look on her face as she turned to look at Malia." One day she had her two best friends and then just like that." Lydia snapped two fingers together." She was all alone."

"They did that to protect her." Malia said not understanding what the big deal was cause in her mind Stiles and Scott had done the right thing.

"We know that, she doesn´t." Lydia said, turning back just in time to see Hanna walking around a corner.

"Then why don´t the just tell her the truth?" Malia asked.

"Because of her condition?" Malia asked with a confused look as to what she was talking about.

"In the 6 grade Hanna was diagnosed with leukemia." Lydia said as she turned back around and sees the confused look that still was showing on Malia´s face.

"Leukemia is a from of cancer of the blood cells and i think the boy´s through she had enough on her plate and they didn´t want to add the supernatural world as well."

"She doesn´t smell like she is sick." Malia added.

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked with her eyes wide open as she waited for Malia to answer her.

"Yeah." She said with nodding her head." But i don´t understand why Scott has not smelled it as well." Malia said as she turned and walked towards the art room.

"Yeah, i wonder that too?" Lydia said with a quit look towards the corner Hanna had disappeared behind.

Hanna had just stepped out of the doors as she heard someone behind her yelling out Brett´s name and she turned around to see Liam Dunbar walking out of the school building and he wore a angry look on his face as he stared at the buss where the Devenford Lacrosse players was walking out of.

"Liam, wait!" A dark skinned boy said as he tried to grab a hold of Liam´s arm, but Liam shook his hand off as he walked towards the bus, stopping a few feet away from the buss as he waited for the Brett to get out.

Hanna closed her eyes as she sees Brett walking down the steps of the bus, wearing a pissed off look on his face as he stopped right out side the buss as he and Liam stared each other down.

"I just wanted to say... Have a good game." Liam said as he offered his hand for Brett to shake, only for Brett to let out a amusing laugh as he turned to look at his teammates that stood behind him

"Oh, Brett." Hanna whispered and she knew he had heard her cause all of the sudden his eyes was on her and he stared at her for a few second before he moved his head towards Liam.

"That´s cute Liam." Brett said with a smile on his face." Is that what the told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything is fine." Brett asked, stepping closer to Liam.

"You demolished coach´s car."

"I paid for it." Liam said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, you are going to pay for it. We are going to brake you in half out there and it is going to be all your fault."

Before anyone had realized what was happening, Stiles and Scott pushed their way though the crowed of students and Scott moved a arm around Liam´s shoulder and pushed him backwards as Stiles took his place in front of Brett.

"Hey, what is going on prep students." Stiles asked as he nodded his head at the lacrosse players that stood behind Brett.

"Welcome to our little public high school. How are you doing? Stiles" He offered his hand for Brett to shake, who looked annoyed as he looked down at the hand Stiles offered him.

"That is a firm handshake you have there." Stiles said with a smile on his face as he let his hand drop down." Uh, we are very excited for the scrimmage tonight. Uh, but let´s keep it clean out there, all right? No rough stuff out there. All right, see you on the field." Stiles said as he turned around as he raised his hand up in the air.

"Go,go." He said as he and Scott pushed the three of the through the crowed and ran down the path that would lead them to the back door where the locker rooms where.

Brett turned his head towards Hanna and a frown found it´s way onto his face as he saw the look on her face and he mouthed. ( What)

Hanna looked around to see most of the other students had gone back to what every the were doing before Liam and Brett had made a screen and she walks towards Brett.

"You really do know how to make a screen don´t you." She asked, stopping a few feet away from him.

"It got you to notes me didn´t it." Brett said with a grin on his face as he sees the smile that slowly appeared on her face and Brett dropped his gym bag and lacrosse stick when all of the sudden Hanna ran and jumped into his arms and he moved his hands around her to make sure she would not fall.

"Hi." Hanna said with a smile on her face as she looked into Brett´s blue eyes.

"Hi." Brett said back before he leaned into place a kiss on her lips, but what was supposed to be a simple kiss hello soon tuned into a small make-out session in the middle of the school yard.

Hanna and Brett was lost in their own little world until a cough brought them back to reality, making Brett let out a low growl as turns his head over his shoulder so he could look at his teammate Jason.

"What!?" Brett asked annoyed as he sees the looks on the rest of his team." You guys have a problem?" Brett asked as he raised his left eyebrow daring any of them to say something.

"No, but i might." Brett heard his coach saying as he walked towards his team." Hanna." Coach said, nodding his head towards her before he turned towards his team.

"You guys go get change and i will meet out on the field." He said, turning his head towards Brett." 10 minuet then i want you in the locker room, got it Talbot?"

"Yeah, coach." Brett said as he looked back at Hanna and moved his arm around her back, pulling her up against his chest and placed a single kiss on her lips.

"Do something for me?" Brett asked as he leaned his forehead against her.

"Anything."

Brett pulled away from her and turned so he could bow down so he could open his gym bag, reaching his hand inside to get what he was looking for and when he found it he got back onto his feet as he held out his training jersey.

"Where this." He said as he threw it at her face as he bowed back down to grab his gym bag and lacrosse stick.

"No." Hanna said with a laugh as she threw it back at him at his face.

"I don´t want to hide the fact that we are together anymore." Brett said as he threw the jersey back at her.

"I think the already know."

"So what is the problem?" Brett asked, leaning his head to the side.

"I got school pride." Hanna said as she leaned into place a kiss on his lips and she felt Brett smile into the kiss as she took the jersey out of his hands. before she pulled away from him.

"I have to go or i am going to be late for my next class." She said as she jumped backwards as Brett tried to grab a hold of her.

"But i love you so i will wear it." She said waving the jersey over her head as she turned around and hurried inside the school building and she smiled as she heard Brett yelling out that he loved her to and she smiled as she walked towards her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

On the other side of the school inside the boys locker room Stiles and Scott held Liam under the shower as the tried to clam him down after what had happened with Brett.

"You clam yet?" Stiles asked who had stopped struggling against the hold the two boys had on him and a second later he looked straight ahead and a roar came from his mouth and Scott and Stiles pushed him back under the cold water that was running.

"Okay, okay!" Liam yelled as he had finally calmed down and turned back to his human form.

Stiles turned the water off and backed away from the shower as Liam sat down in the puddle of water that was on the floor, hanging his head in shame.

"That car you smashed. I through you said it was your teachers?" Scott asked as he got down on one knee in down in front of Liam.

"He was also my coach. He benched me for the entire season." Liam said as he looked up at Scott and at the same time, running his hand through his wet hair.

"What else did you do?" Scott asked.

"I got a couple of red cards." Liam said it like it was no big deal.

"Just a couple?" Stiles asked not believing a word Liam was saying right now.

"You gotta be honest with us. What else happened?" Scott asked.

"Nothing. I got kicked out of School, They send me to a psychologist for evaluation." Liam said, looking between Stiles and Scott.

"What did they call it?" Scott asked with a quick look at Stiles before his eyes was back on Liam.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"IED? You are literally an IED? That´s great, that´s great." Stiles said as he looked towards Scott." You gave powers to a walking time bomb." Stiles said sarcastically as he lifted his hand up as he gave Scott a thumb´s up.

Scott was about to say something else when he saw the through full look on Liam´s face."What is it?"

"I remember were i have seen her before."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Stiles asked with a confused look on his face as to what the kid was talking about.

"Hanna." Liam said as he looked between Scott and Stiles.

"What about Hanna." Stiles asked as he took an angry step towards Liam, but he was hold back by Scott.

"She is Brett´s girlfriend."

"like i said before, things just keeps getting better." Stiles said with a shake of his head as he turned around, letting out a yelp as he smashed his open palm against the wall in front of him.

"Stiles!"

"How are we going to get her to talk to us now. Her boyfriend already hates us, you saw the way he were looking at us."

"We will find away." Scott said in a reassuring voice cause he know how much Stiles missed her and so did he and after a few fights they agreed they were going to tell her the truth and hope with time she would forgive them.

"But right now we need to get back to the matter at hand, okay?" Scott said.

"Okay." Stiles said, running a hand over his mouth as he tried to calm down.

"I think you should bail out of the game. Tell coach your leg still hurting." Scott said as he looked down at Liam.

"No, no! I can do this. Especially if you are there." Liam said, getting up from the floor.

"But Liam, it´s not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on the team." Scott told him.

"Who is Demarco?" Liam asked with a confused look on his face.

"The one that brought the beer to the party. The guy that was beheaded." Stiles told Liam.

"We think the person that ordered the keg killed Demarco." Scott said.

Liam looked confused for a second when all of the sudden his eyes went wide as he realized something and he looked between Scott and Stiles.

"What is it?" Scott asked, seeing the look Liam was given them.

"I don´t know who ordered it, but i know who paid for it."

"Who!" Both boys asked.

"Garrett."

Hanna walked out of math with a sad expression on her face cause like always, she had only just passed the test and going into math class she was feeling good cause she had studied really hard, she had even passed on her and Brett´s date night, but seeing the C- on the test made her feel it all had been for nothing she through as she walked down the hallway.

She jumps a little when all of the sudden an arm moves around her shoulder, she turned her head to see her younger sister, Spohie looking at her with a smile, but the smile vanished as she sees the tears in her big sisters eyes.

"What happened?" Sophie asked as she pulled her to the side so students could walk past them as Hanna reached out a piece of paper towards her.

Sophie takes the paper Hanna was holding out to her and as she tunes it around a sad look found it way onto her face." Hann, i am so sorry. I know how hard you studied for this." Sophie says, looking up at her big sister.

"I just feel like a failure." Hanna said as she ran her hands through her hair as she leaned her back against the locker that was behind her.

"Don´t say that!" Sophie said, pointing her finger at her." I-" Sophie closed her mouth and turned her head as she saw someone out of the corner of her eye and her face harden as she sees who it was.

"Can i help you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she sees Stiles and the girl which name she can´t remember standing there looking at them.

"That is my locker." Malia said as she pointed to the locker Hanna was leaning against.

"What´s going on?" Stiles asked as he looked between the Richards sisters with a nervous look on his face as his eyes landed on Hanna." You okay?" Stiles asked as he sees the tears that his former best friend was trying to hid.

"What do you care." Sophie asked as she moved her arm around Hanna´s and pulled her along with her down the hallway.

Malia turned her head so she could look at Stiles as she felt sadness rolling off him." You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles said, but not a second later he shook his head." No, i am not."

" you told me she was sick, but she doesn´t smell like she is sick." Malia said, hoping to but a smile back on his face.

"What!?" Stiles asked with wide eyes as he looked at Malia." What do you means he doesn´t smell sick?"

"You said she was sick, but she doesn´t smell like someone that is sick or dying."

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked as he grabbed a hold of her hands." You telling me you can´t smell her sickness at all?" Stiles asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah-" Malia let a yep fall from her lips as Stiles leaned in and place a quick kiss on her cheek before he was running down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Malia yelled.

"I am going to find Scott!" Stiles yelled as he hurried around the corner with a smile on his face cause maybe things were looking up after all, stiles through as he hurried through the doors that would leaved him out side.

Later that night. Liam and Mason stood a few feet away from the rest of the lacrosse team as the both started at Brett, but for different reasons.

"I don´t care of he is a food tall than me. I think i can take him." Liam said more to himself then mason that stood beside him with him mouth wide open as he started at Brett who had turned his head towards them with a cold look on his face.

"Yeah." Mason mumbled at he watched Brett moved his green t-shirt over his head and down his perfect shaped body.

Liam turned his head and a frown found it way onto his face as he sees look on Mason´s face." What do you think you are doing?" Liam asked annoyed.

"What? Me." Mason asked as he quickly looked towards Liam." Agreeing with you. I am being agreeable." Mason said as Liam rolled his eyes at him as he turned back see Brett putting his protected gear over his head and adjusted it so it sat perfectly on his shoulders.

Liam turned back to Mason as he felt a lust full feeling rolling of him." You think his is hot, don´t you!" Liam asked not believing that his best friend had the hots for his enemy.

"No!,no . Not at all. No way!" Mason said as he quickly looked over Brett before, turning to Liam." Maybe. Yeah, maybe a little." Mason admitted with laugh at the end.

"He wants to destroy me." Liam said as he turned back to Brett.

"I think you could definitely take him and then give him to me." Mason said with a smile as he placed a hand on his chest.

"I am sorry to disappoint you buddy." Liam say as he pointed his finger towards Brett and Mason eyes followed to were Liam was pointing and the smile that was on Mason´s face fall as he sees Brett with his arms around a girl and they were both smiling as Brett leaned in and place a kiss on her lips.

"That is Hanna."

"Yep!" Was all Liam said as he started at them as well.

"Well, that sucks." Mason said with a sigh.

On the other side of the field. Brett had loved his lips off Hanna´s so he could look at her cause he felt sadness running through her body and he know she had been trying to hide it from him ever since school had ended.

"What´s wrong?" Brett asked with a worried look on his face.

"What?" Hanna asked with a confused look on her face cause not just a second ago they had been kissing.

"You been sad ever since School ended and don´t lie." Brett told her as he bowed his head so he could rest his forehead against hers." Baby, tell me what is going on."

"Remember that math test i studied for last week?"

"The one you canceled or date for?" Brett asked, feeling her head give a slight nod.

"I got a C-" She said as she took a step back and turned away from him cause the tears she had been trying to hide all night was running down her cheeks.

As she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, she felt Brett move his arms around her waist as he placed his chin on her shoulder." I am sorry, baby."

"It always makes me feel like such a fa-"

"Shh." Brett said as he turned her around in his arms." Look at me." Brett said and he let out a sigh as she hid her face against his chest." Baby, look at me." Brett said as he placed his fingers against her chin and lifted it up so he could look he in the eyes.

"You are not a failure. It´s not the end of the world cause there are so many thing you are good at."

"Like what?" Hanna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You-"

"Talbot! Stop sucking face with your girlfriend and get your ass on the field." His coach yelled.

"You should get on the field." Hanna said with a fake smile on her face.

"No." Brett said, shacking his head." I-" Brett words was cut of by Hanna´s lips on his.

"We can talk about this later." She said as she pushed him towards the field.

"I love you." Brett said with a smile on his face as he walked backwards onto the field.

"I love you to." Hanna said as she opened the jacked to show him had his jersey on and she let a laugh fall from her lips as she sees Brett lifting his lacrosse stick over his head in victory.

Hanna shook her head as she walked towards the other side of the field so she could take her place beside her sister on the bleachers, but what she didn´t know was a pair of eyes had been watching her and Brett the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott and Kira sat on the bench beside the field, both of them were getting ready to play the game, but Scott´s mind was all over the place after what Stiles had told him earlier. Hanna was not sick anymore and a part of him were happy about the news, but another part was asking how that was possible cause he remember asking his mom how bad it really was and she had told him she would likely she would die if the treatment didn´t work and he had seen how bad she had gotten over the past two years, and now all of the sudden she was cured.

Scott turns his heard over his shoulder at the familiar laugh and he sees Hanna sitting beside her sister on the bleachers, laughing at something her sister was saying as she pointed her finger towards the field.

"You okay?" Scott heard Kira asking him.

"Yeah, yeah." Scott said with a smile on his face as he turned his head towards her and sees she was quickly looking towards Hanna before looking back at him.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as he sees the nervous look on her face.

"About someone trying to kill us? Or playing my first game?" Kira asked.

"Both?" Scott asked as the both turned their head towards the field just in time to see a couple of devenford players walking past them.

"Definitely both." Kira said as she took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

She turns her head back towards Scott to see him once again looking at something over his shoulder and Kira knows who Scott is looking at and she hates the fact that she doesn´t know what Scott´s relationship with Hanna really was cause nether Scott or Stiles liked talking about Hanna, she could see on both their faces it hurt to much so she had promised herself she would let it go, but now she wondering.

"Let´s go, let´s go." Scott heard their coach yelled, turning his head to see the other players on his team were running onto the field and Scott walked towards his coach, hoping to talk to him.

"McCall, get your ass on the field!" The coach yelled as he sees Scott walking towards him.

"I think Liam should sit this one out." Scott said with a serious look on his face, but it was replaced with a frown as soon as the coach started to laugh at him.

"Why?"

"His leg still hurts." Scott said as he sees coach turning his head over his shoulder to see Liam standing there with a angry look on his face as he looked out over the field.

"He said he was fine." Coach said as he turned back to Scott.

"As captain, i am suggesting Liam sit out the game." Scott said.

"And as, uh, the president of the united stats, i am vetoing that suggesting." The coach said as Scott rolled his eyes as him.

"What if he gets hurt?" Scott asked as Brett stopped a few feet behind him.

"Hey, Liam! Think fast!" Bret yelled, throwing a ball from his stick at Liam, who caught it in his hand as he glared at Brett as he put his helmet on and walked towards the field.

"Oh, he plays." The coach said.

The game as finally started and Brett mocked Scott who were doing his best to ignore him as Kira and Stiles walked towards him.

"Why do i feel like this is going to end badly?" Kira asked with a worried look on her face as she looked between the two boys.

"Because it usually dose." Stiles told her.

"Kira you keep and eye on Garrett. I will watch out for Liam." Scott told her as she nodded her head as the both ran in different directions, leaving Stiles standing there.

"Yeah, i am just going to try and play lacrosse." Stiles said, putting on his helmet.

Scott was now in front of Brett as they both had their lacrosse stick to pick up the ball once the whistle blow.

"Brett, i know you guys feel like you owe Liam some payback for what he did, but could you just hold off for one night? Trust me. On night." Scott asked.

"Yeah, i can do that if you do something for me." Brett said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Stay away from Hanna."

"I can´t do that." Scott said, shaking his head.

"Then no." Brett said as he took the ball the second the whistle blow.

Liam were heading closer to the goal, but all of the sudden to devenford players knocked him backwards onto the ground. Liam quickly got back onto his feet and pulled his helmet off his head and threw in onto the ground and ran at the two devenford players, only to be hold back by Scott and Stiles.

"You need to calm down!" Scott whispered yelled to Liam before he turned his head over his shoulder to see Brett standing there and Scott shook his head as he sees Brett smiling behind his helmet as he held his lacrosse stick towards Scott.

"What the hell is Brett doing?" Sophie asked as she turned her head to Hanna for a second before she turned her head back to the game in front of her.

"I don´t know." Hanna answered as she kept her eyes on Brett during the game and it seems like the more the game when on it only got more violent.

Liam was running towards the middle of the field when all of the sudden Brett and another player from his own team towards him and both he and Brett was all of the sudden on the ground groaning in pain. which made Hanna let out a gasp as she quickly got to her feet.

"Come on, baby, get up." Hanna whispered as she like the rest of the crowed watch what was going on out on the field, and she got a real bad feeling cause she knew Brett was a werewolf and he should be able to heal from almost every thing, she had seen him do that before so what was different this time around.

"Something is wrong." Hanna said with a worried look on her face as she turned to her sister.

"Shouldn´t he be healing?" Sophie asked as she watches Brett being dragged off the field by to medics.

"That is why something is wrong." Hanna said as she turned her head to and a scared look showed on her face as she could not see Brett anywhere on the field.

"The probably took him to the locker room to get checked out, but-" Before Sophie could finished what she was going to say, Hanna were running towards the locker rooms.

"Brett!" Hanna ran inside the door of the boys locker room and she stopped in her tracks as she sees him sitting on the bench with his eyes closed as the medic were trying to make him clam down.

"Brett, you need to calm down so you can tell us where you are hurt." the medic said as he tried to found out where the kid pain was coming from, but he was finding it hard since the kid kept pushing him away.

"Brett, you need to sit still so they can have a look at you." Hanna said as she walked over and got down on her knees in front of him, placing a hand on his knee, hoping that her touch would calm him down.

"I am going to get my bag, i will be right back." The medic said, turning around so he could walked over to grab his bag that was by the door, but what he sees in front of him makes him drop the bag.

"Mark!" He yelled out as he ran over to his partner that was laying unconscious on the floor outside the locker rooms." Mark!" He yelled again as he got down on his knees, but before he could reach out his hand to check his pules, he felt pain coming from the back of his neck and he fall face first down onto the floor as his eyes closed.

Both Brett and Hanna had heard the man yelled out for his partner, but Brett was in so much pain that he were trying to hold back the wolf inside of him, that was begging to be let out as the pain got worse.

"Brett. Tell me were it hurts." Hanna begged as she placed a hand both of his cheeks and her eyes when wide as she sees Brett´s normal blue eyes were bright yellow.

"It hurts." Brett groaned out as he looked up, but his eyes wide as he sees a girl coming up behind Hanna.

"Han-" Before Brett could warn her. Brett sees the girl grabbing Hanna by the back of her hair as she pulled her onto her feet, she quickly turned Hanna around, pushing her towards the lockers as she bashed Hanna´s head against the lockers a few times before she fall unconscious to the floor.

"Hanna." Brett yelled out as he got off the bench, letting out a yelp as the pain made his legs give out underneath him and he fall face first onto the floor. Brett took a deep breath as he lifted his head up as his eyes flashed bright yellow at the girl that was looking down at him with a smile on her face.

"What did you do to me!" Brett growled out.

Out side on the field. Liam had talked to coach and was now walking towards Kira and Scott." I talked to coach. I am out for the rest of the game."Liam told Scott.

"What are you going to do?" Kira asked Scott.

"I don´t know. Something is not right. We are missing something." Scott told her.

"Guys, Lydia just broke another third of the list." Stiles said with a scared and nervous look on his face at what he had seeing the name that was on the deadpool list.

"Am i on it?" Liam asked.

"No, but two others are." Stiles said as he turned and looked over at the bleachers and a frown found it way onto his face as he sees Hanna is nowhere to bee seeing.

"Where is she?" Stiles said more to himself than the others as he walked towards the bleachers where the youngest Richard sister were sitting.

"Where is your sister!" Stiles yelled at Sophie who turned towards Stiles with a angry look on her face.

"What do you care!?" She yelled back before she turned her head towards the field.

"Just tell me where she is!?" Stiles yelled and he lost it as Sophie turned back around to give him the middle finger." You B-" Stiles where about to walk towards Sophie when he felt someone grab a hold of his elbow.

"What´s going on?" Scott asked as Stiles turned to see how were holding him back." Stiles talk to me." Scott said with a confused look on his face as to what was going on with his best friend.

"Hanna is on the list."

"What!?" Scott asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Hanna is on the deadpool and so is Bre-" Before Stiles could say Brett´s name. Scot were already running towards the boys locker rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Back inside the boys locker room. The girls smiled to herself as she followed slow behind Brett as he tried to crawl is way across the room towards his unconscious girlfriend.

"You were cut with a poisoned blade. It was laced with wolfsbane." The girl told him as she walked in front of him as she blocked his path to Hanna." It won´t kill you, but this will." She said, showing Brett the thermo-cut wire she held in her hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Brett asked as he leaned to the side in hops to see Hanna and he had to hide the smile as he sees her looking up at the girl and Brett can feel the anger and rage that is running through Hanna as she slow get to her feet.

"You are worth a lot of money, Brett. Your little girlfriend over there not so much, but it is still money." She said as the smile slowly vanished from her face as she walked towards Brett.

Brett who had looked back as at the girl as soon as she had started to talk, where now trying to back away as he sees her walking towards him, but before she can even touch Brett, Hanna were on her feet and in a split second she grabbed a hold of the girls hand, turning her around and a fist made contact with her cheek, making her stumble backwards in shook as she sees Hanna standing there behind her.

"You touch him and i will kill you !" Hanna said as she moved into a fighting position.

"You really think you can take me?" The girl asked as she dangled the wires back and forth.

"There´s one was of finding out." Hanna said as she quickly looked over at Brett and that is when she heard the girl let out a yell as she came at her.

Scott was running through the school hallway and as the turned the corner to the boys locker room, he stops in his tracks as he sees the two medics laying on the floor, ran over and checked to make they were okay and when he was sure, he turned and walked into the boys locker room to see Brett laying unconscious.

"Scott."

Scott turned his head and his eyes wide as he sees Hanna leaning against the lockers as she held a hand against her cheek as blood ran through her fingers." Hanna!" Scott was about to run to her when all of the sudden a wire was wrapped around his neck, but Scott put his hand on the wire before she closed it.

"He said we shouldn´t try. But now i got you. I got an alpha." The girl said with a smile on her face as she tried to choke Scott.

Scott turned his head towards the girl and his normal color eyes were on and replaced with his red alpha eyes as he broke the wire which cause the girl to take an scared step back, but Scott grabbed her by her throat as he pushed her her against the wall and that when she closed her eyes and Scott let go of her as she fall unconscious onto the floor. Scott looked down at her as he removed the wires from around his neck.

"Scott!"

Scott quickly turned around and ran towards Hanna as he fall to his knees beside her." Let me see." Scott said as he slowly removed the hand she held against her cheek.

"I am fine." Hanna said as she looked up at Scott with tears in her eyes cause this was the first time in 3 years she had been this close to her former best friend.

"You are bleeding-" Scott stopped what he was going to as a confused look found it way onto his face as he wiped the blood away to see there no wound underneath.

"What are you?" Scott asked just as he heard Stiles yelled out his name and the both looked towards the door to see Stiles stopping just out side the door as he sees the girl laying on the floor.

"You better call your dad." Scott said as he turned back to Hanna and they looks at each other and before Scott can asked her anything she pushed him away from her, making him stumbled backwards onto the floor.

"Brett!" Hanna got down on her knees beside Brett unconscious form." Brett!" She turns him around so he is laying on his back and she leans in over his body, running her hand softly down his cheek, hoping to get a response from him.

"What´s wrong with him." Hanna turned her head over her shoulder so she could look at Scott who shook his shoulder cause he had no idea what was happening.

"I think we should take him to Deaton´s" Scott said as he felt the fear that was rolling of Hanna as she turned back to the unconscious werewolf that was on the floor.

"You want to take him to the animal clinic. No." Hanna said shacking her head as she reached her hand inside the pocked of her jacked to call Brett´s alpha when all of the sudden Brett started to gasp, like he was having trouble breathing.

"Brett, you-"

"I know you don´t trust me right now, but i can help him so let me help him." Scott said as he sat down on the other side of Brett so he could look at Hanna, who were doing her best not to freak out as she tried to help Brett get his breathing under control

But after a few minuet, she realized nothing was working." Help him." She said as she looked up at Scott as she wiped away the tear that was running down her cheek.

"Okay." Scott said.

20 minuet later. Stiles had taken Hanna and Brett to the animal clinic as Scott had sated back at the school to explain or lie about what had happened in the locker rooms.

Hanna stood behind Stiles as he and some guy she though Stiles had Called him Derek were trying to hold Brett down on the metal table.

"What the hell is happening to this kid?" Stiles asked.

"He´s been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane. I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible." Deaton told them as Derek and Stiles were holding Brett down.

"Hey, Derek, how about a little wolf strength?" Stiles asked, not knowing what was going on with his friend at the moment.

"Yeah, i am not the only one her with werewolf strength." Derek told him as Deaton approached the two of them.

"If you can´t hold him still, the incision might kill him." Deaton said, looking between Derek and Stiles.

"Let me." Hanna said as she pushed Stiles out of the way as she placed a hand on each on Brett´s shoulders as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

"Baby, you have to lay still so they can help you." Hanna said and it seems to be working, that was until he opened his eyes and sees Deaton standing over him holding a scalpel in his hand.

Brett stood up, knocking Hanna backward from the force, he jumped down from the metal table to try and found away out, turning his head over his shoulder he was punched in the face, knocking him to the ground. Hanna and the others looked up to see a man standing there with light blue eyes as he looked down at the kid he had just knocked unconscious.

"Peter! What the hell!" Stiles yelled as he looked down to see Hanna was already beside him.

"It made him lay still." Peter said like it was not big deal.

"Doc, i don´t think he is breathing." Hanna said as she looked up at Deaton with tears in her eyes cause she could not lose him now, not after everything they had been through together.

Deaton got down on his knees beside Brett and the scalpel almost touch Brett´s skin when all of the sudden a hand around his wrist stopped him and Deaton looked up at Hanna.

"You want me to help him, this is the only way." He told her and he could see on the girls face she didn´t know what to do as she looked down at Brett.

"Hanna, we are running out of time."

Hanna, let go of his wrist as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Brett´s forehead and he could see it had calmed him down. Deaton leaned forwards so he could cut Brett with the scalpel, he cut down Brett´s chest and yellow wolfsbane flow out of him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hanna asked as she sat down on the floor so she could place Brett´s head in her lab and that is when she heard him mumbling some words.

"Guys, i think he is saying something." Stiles said as he looked down at Brett.

Deaton turned back around to see Brett lips moving and he got down on his knees and leaned closer to Brett and he heard him repeating the same three words over and over again.

"You know what dose words mean, don´t you?" Deaton asked as he looks up at Hanna to see her nodding her head as she kept her eyes on Brett´s unconscious from.

"What is he saying?" Stiles asked.

"Three things that cannot long be hidden. The sun, the moon and the truth." Deaton said as he looked over at Peter who let out a sigh as he looked over at Derek

"Satomi." Peter mumbled.

An hour had past as Liam pushed his way through the crowd, looking for Scott cause he had not seen him since he had ran towards the school when he had learned that his friend was on the dead pool.

"Guys back off! You can get your gear tomorrow, If anyone sees Garrett, you notify the police immediately. Then, tell him he is off the damn team." Coach yelled.

Liam finally got through the crowd to see police officers everywhere and it kind of scared him since he could not find Stiles or Scott anywhere, but he let out the breath he didn´t realize he had been holding when he heard Scott´s voice.

"Dad, really. I am okay." Scott told his dad who were an F.B.I agent.

"I should have been there and i said i would be at the game." His dad said with a sad, but worried look on his face.

"Well, i mean this was just a preseason scrimmage. I didn´t even tell you about it." Scott told his dad as he looked over his shoulder to see Liam standing behind his dad.

"But i promised your mom i be around so she could pick up some double shifts at the hospital. I should have been here." His dad said once more.

"You are here now." Scott said with a smile, placing his hand on his on his dads shoulder as two deputies walked out of the locker rooms with the girl who were awake now and as she passed Scott, she sent him a glare and that is when she noticed one of the deputies name tags.

"Jordan Parrish?" She asked as she remembered his name from the list.

"It´s deputy Parrish." He told her as he led her out of the school.

Sheriff Stilinski held up a bag with a pendant which was the thermo wires." Sheriff, what´s that? Is that the weapon?" Scott´s dad asked as he pointed his finger at the bag in the sheriff´s hand.

"Yeah." The sheriff asked as he quickly looked down at the back before looking up at the other man." It´s a thermo-cut wire."

"Parrish, hold up." Scott´s dad said as he walked towards the man that was holding on to the girl.

" Where is Kira?" Scott asked as he looked over at Liam who were walking towards him.

"She took off. Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the dead pool." Liam told Scott.

"Her mom´s on it." Scott asked.

"Everyone is on it."Liam said.

"You are not." Scott told him, but the both knew that there was another part of the list and Liam´s name was probably on it, the both though as the looked at each other.

"How´s your friend?" Liam asked.

"She is with Brett at the animal clinic." Scott said as he turned his head as he heard his dad asking the girl about her pendant.

"Thermo-cut wires are a very unusual weapon. Now, we got some files at the bureau with something similar. Used in over a dozen murders." By now, Liam had turns his head to listen in on the conversation as well.

"I don´t know what you are talking about." The girl said with a smile on her face." I just go to school here."

"Maybe we should call your parents then. Oh no... that is right. You don´t have any parents, that´s why they call you the orphans." Scott´s dad told the girl, who´s smile had vanished from her face as she glared at him.

"We need to find her boyfriend, Garrett." He told the other deputies as he turned back to the sheriff.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna ran her fingers through Brett´s hair as he was out cold on the metal table.

"How is he doing?"

Hanna turned around to find Scott leaning against the door frame with a nervous look on his face as he started between her and Brett.

"Deaton said he was going to be fine, he just need time to heal." Hanna said as she turned back to Brett and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Hanna, we need to talk." Scott said as he pushed himself off the wall and walked inside the room.

"Yeah, well i don´t want to talk to you." She said as she turned her head to the side so she could look at him with a hatred look on her face." Leave me alone."

"What are-"

"Didn´t i tell you to leave me alone."

"I know Brett is a werewolf, but i-" Before another word could leave Scott´s mouth he was pushed away from the metal table with so much force it made him stumble.

"Three years and now you want to talk!" Hanna yelled as she reached out bout hands to push him again, but Scott grabbed a hold of both of her wrist as he pushed her against his body.

"Hanna, you don´t-" Before he could say anything else she stumped hard down on his food, making him lose his grip and he was pushed backwards, hitting his head against the wall behind him.

"We were best friends and you left me all alone! and for so long i hated the both of you for leaving me when i need you the most!"

"You don´t understand." Scott as he got back on his feet and walked towards her, but he stopped as Hanna took a step backwards." Hanna."

"I don´t know what game you and Stiles are playing at, but i don´t want any part of it." Hanna said as she turned back around and walked over to the table, but she was all of the sudden turned around and stood face to face with Scott.

"We did it to protect you." Scott yelled cause he new they were running out of time to get her back and he need to make her understand, not just for Stiles, but for himself as well.

"You left me all alone to protect me!" Hanna yelled as she quickly turned back around and in a split second she had Scott up against the wall." I fucking hate you!" She screamed in his face." I-"

"Before she could do anything else, she felt a arm move around her from behind and she knew who it was the second she back touched a bare chest.

"Brett, let me go!" Hanna yelled as fought against as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Baby, you need to calm down." Brett, whispered into her ear as he looked over at Scott who stood there looking like he was about to cry himself.

"Don´t tell me to calm down!" Hanna yelled." You know what they did to me!"

"I know, i was there remember." Brett told her as he placed a kiss behind her ear cause normally when she was upset, it always helped and he could feel she was slowly starting to calm down.

"What is she?" Scott asked as he turned his eyes towards Brett.

"What do yo mean?" Brett asked with a confused look on his face as he looked down at the top of Hanna´s head before looking back at Scott.

"Why is she on the dead pool along side you?"

"What!?" Both Hanna and Brett asked as they both looked at Scott now.

"There is a dead pool on supernatural creatures in Beacon hills and you are both on in so i ask again, what is she?"

"None of your-"

"I did what i had to do." Brett told Scott with a serious look on his face.

"And what was that?" A voice asked.

Hanna and Brett turned their heads to see Deaton standing in the doorway with his hands across his chest as he waited for the boy to answer him.

"I gave her some of my blood." Brett told Deaton, who unfolded his arms as he walked further into the room with a confused look on his face.

"How?"

"I thought that we healed to fast to give blood?" Scott asked Deaton with a confused look on his face as well.

"You do." Deaton said as he looked from Scott and towards Brett." So i ask again. How?"

"Wolfsbane."

"How would wolfsbane-" Deaton closed his mouth when he realized something." It stopped you from healing?"

"Yeah, long enough for me to give Hanna some of my blood."

Yeah, and you were sick for weeks after." Hanna said with a shake of her head as she walked over to grab her bag that was laying in a chair in the corner of the room.

"And i do it again." Brett said as he turned his head towards her." In a heartbeat."

"How did you know it was going to work?" Deaton asked as he now started at Hanna.

"I didn´t, but i didn´t care cause i was running out of time."

"What do you mean you where running out of time?" Scott asked as he looked between Brett and Hanna.

"She was dying, the doctors said it was only a matter of hours and i could not lose you." Brett said as he looked at Hanna."I could not lose you before i got a chance to tell you how much i love you."

"Even if it killed you?" Deaton asked with a small smile on his face cause he had not seen it before now.

"What are you smiling about?" Hanna asked with a angry look on her face cause this was not a smiling matter.

"He could not lose his other half."

"What!" Hanna and Brett said as they looked at Deaton.

"You too." Deaton waved his hand between Hanna and Brett." You are soul mates."

"Okay." Hanna said with a frown showing on her face cause the old man was losing it she through cause soul mates was something you heard in myths and stories.

" We are leaving." Hanna said as she walked over and took Brett´s hand into her own and she had only taking a single step before Scott was standing before her blocking her way to the door.

"Get out of my way!"

"You guys can´t leave before we-"

" Scott, let them go." Deaton said.

"But-"

"Scott." Deaton placed a hand on Scott´s shoulder and pulled him back so Hanna and Brett could walk out of the room.

"I can´t lose her again." Scott said as he watched Brett and Hanna walk out of the animal clinic.

"You wont." Deaton told Scott." There is time." He said as he watched Brett smile down at Hanna as he said something to her and what ever she told him, had the boy smiling from ear to ear as he placed two fingers on her chin as he moved her head up as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
